Cheering Up Harry
by Piper Aurora Potter
Summary: There's a lot of things that Ron and Hermione would do to cheer Harry up. This is one of them. Song is Hips Don't Lie by Shakira. Disclaimer: I would meet Harry Potter before I owned him. Same goes with the song.


It was the Golden Trio's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron and Hermione had been made Head Boy and Girl. They were currently on their way to a Head meeting with Professor Dumbledore. "I know that he blames himself, Ronald, but he can't do that. You know as well as I that it is as far from his fault as it could possibly be," Hermione was saying. They were _discussing_ their favorite subject these days. Harry. "I know Hermione, but how are we supposed to help him get over it? I mean, he's had so much stuff happen in his life, this was like the straw that broke the camel's back. He lost his parents, he thinks he killed Cedric and now he's gone and lost the closest thing to a parent he's had in a very long time." Hermione smiled and said, "You know, you sounded really smart just then. Fizzing Whizbees." Ron looked confused for a moment. _Fizzing Whizbees? Oh, right, the password. _"I try," he said, right before they walked into the professor's office.

They talked casually about the prefects being caught snogging and things of that sort. Then, tentatively, Hermione said, "Professor?" He looed at her over his half-moon spectacles and said, "Yes, Ms. Granger?" She grinned and said, " Harry's been a wreck lately and we don't know what to do to help him feel better." Professor Dumbledore smiled. He'd been expecting this. He knew just the thing to cheer Harry up. "There is one thing I would like you to do to help Harry. There is a new song that came out recently, 'Hips Don't Lie' is the name of it if I am correct. Are you familiar with it, Ms. Granger?" Hermione nodded. "I think Harry would like it very much if you two would sing it. There is both a male and female part, and I'm very sure one of your rommates or Miss Weasley has the music. Would you do that?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Did they really want to do that? Ron nodded ever so slightly and Hermione would feel guilty if she said no.

So she did the only thing she could.

She looked at the elderly professor and said, "Yes, we will."

Over the next week, she had found that Parvati had the CD, and sought out Ginny for wardrobe and dancing. Ginny taught her some very cool belly-dance that she told Hermione she'd learned in Egypt when they'd visited Bill. Ron and Hermione worked hard to learn the song, and did it surprisingly quickly. Finally, the day came when they'd sing in the Great Hall at dinner.

Dinner went by without anything unusual happening. Hermione and Ron then left early to change into what Ginny had picked for them. Much to their chagrin, she'd refused to show it to them until right before they sang. Hermione's outfit was a red, belly baring top and a pair of jeans that felt as if they'd been made to fit her. Ron's outfit was a whit shirt and a pair of black jeans with holes at the knee. They could hear Dumbledore from where they were, announcing. "Today, ladies and gentlemen, we are privileged to have the lovely Miss Hermione Granger and the talented Mr. Ronald Weasley here to sing for us." Harry looked up in shock. Hermione walked out and wolf-calls and whisling greeted her. She was followed closely by Ron, who looked ready to beat the next person who wolf-called. The music started up and not Hermione, but Ron began to sing.

Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, ShakiraI never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Hermione began to dance, her hips swaying to the music

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Harry was dumstruck. He could not believe that Ron had agreed to do the male parts, or that they'd agreed at all!

Ron:Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Hermione: Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Ron: I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Ron: Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Hermione: Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Ron: Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

Hermione:I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

Ron:No fighting  
Hermione:No fighting

The whole hall burst into applause. They bowed and walked off stage. The hall began to clear out. All who were left were the fifth year Gryffindors and Ginny. When they walked into the hall, they were met with questions and compliments. Seamus said, "Who knew Hermione had such a body?" Harry looked Hermione up and down, then whistled. Ron said, "Watch it." And when they got back, Harry said, "You guys really know how to cheer someone up." Hermione and Ron grinned. Maybe one day they'd tell him.


End file.
